Stockholm Syndrome
by Neithyify
Summary: Histoire de la relation tordue entre un Exorciste et un Noah. OS.


Petit OS qui trainait dans mon ordinateur, sur un couple (très) peu représenté que j'adore.

AVERTISSEMENT : présence de domination psychologique.

* * *

Suman ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était ici, seul, dans l'obscurité la plus complète, à attendre. A attendre que quelqu'un ouvre cette maudite porte, que la lumière du couloir s'engouffre dans sa petite cellule, que quelqu'un vienne tout simplement… Même s'il savait que chacune des visites de ce Noah pourrait très mal se terminer pour lui, il en était venu à attendre la venue de Tyki Mikk avec une impatience qu'il n'expliquait pas. Tyki était son seul lien avec l'extérieur. C'était lui et lui seul qui lui ramenait à manger, à boire, qui soignait ses blessures… Parfois, il venait pour lui parler, tout simplement. Quand est-ce qu'il pourrait sortir d'ici ?

_Un hurlement terrible et Reed, comme Charker avant lui, s'écroula sans vie dans la petite étendue d'eau, sous le regard horrifié du dernier Exorciste encore en vie. _

_- Reed, gémit misérablement l'Exorciste en posant les yeux sur le cadavre du dernier de ses coéquipiers tombés. _

_La peur à nouveau, étincelant dans les prunelles claires, transpirant dans chacun des pores de sa peau. Le Noah commença à jouer avec les boutons en argent qu'il avait préalablement arraché des uniformes de ses deux victimes, ainsi qu'un troisième qu'il avait sorti de sa poche, pour les lancer en l'air avant de les rattraper encore et encore. _

_- Daisya Barry… Kazana Reed… Charker Rabon… __Enuméra-t-il lentement. _

_Un temps. _

_- 'Chier ! Cracha-t-il, soudain furieux. Aucun n'est sur ma liste. _

_Suman s'immobilisa. Ce n'était pas possible… Ce n'était pas possible… Ce n'était pas possible ! Ils étaient tous morts, si facilement. Et maintenant lui aussi allait mourir, sans n'avoir jamais revu sa femme et son adorable petite fille. Il allait mourir, embrigadé dans une guerre qu'il ne voulait pas, alors qu'il se moquait tellement de qui la remporterait. Il ne voulait pas mourir, il ne voulait pas. Il voulait revoir sa famille. Il voulait vivre. _

_- Et toi, demanda alors le Noah en se tournant vers lui. Comment t'appelles-tu, petit Humain ?_

_Suman aurait voulu s'enfuir. Il aurait voulu courir, s'enfuir à toutes jambes sans se retourner, mais il n'en eut pas la force. La peur le tétanisait. Ses jambes tremblantes refusèrent de lui obéir. Il allait mourir… Il avait tellement peur. Il s'écroula alors à genoux dans la petite étendue d'eau, sous le regard narquois du Noah qui s'avançait vers lui. Il allait mourir. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il perdit le contrôle de ses nerfs. Il attrapa la jambe du Noah, des larmes de terreur au coin des yeux, avant de le supplier, jetant aux orties toutes les questions d'honneur ou de loyauté._

_- Ne me tuez pas, ne me tuez pas ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez !_

_Le sourire du Noah s'élargit._

_- Vraiment tout ?_

_Le Noah se mit à genoux, histoire de se mettre à la même hauteur que lui. Sauf que lui ne s'enfonça pas dans l'eau, il se maintenait à sa surface à la manière d'une apparition. _

_Suman constata à quel point le Noah était plus jeune que lui. Il devait avoir dans la vingtaine, tout au plus, alors que lui-même avait dépassé la trentaine. Un gamin… Tous ces morts à cause d'un gamin. C'était difficile à croire ou plutôt à accepter._

_- Tu sais, il n'est pas obligé que cette histoire se termine mal. On m'a demandé de tuer des personnes très précises ; si tu n'es pas sur ma liste, je te laisserais en vie. _

Suman se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui, hagard. Il lui fallut un long moment avant de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait ici, dans le noir. Tyki Mikk n'était toujours pas revenu. L'avait-il abandonné ? Se demanda-t-il en ramenant les genoux contre sa poitrine. Est-ce que c'était comme ça que tout cela était censé se terminer ? Etait-il destiné à mourir de faim dans le froid, l'obscurité et la solitude la plus totale pour avoir refusé de se battre ?

Après ce qui lui sembla être un effort surhumain, il réussit à se remettre debout, malgré la fatigue, malgré ses jambes qui tremblaient à cause du manque de nourriture. Il était tellement fatigué…

Sa cellule était encore plus minuscule qu'il le lui avait semblé. A peine trois enjambés, et il rencontrait un mur. Cet endroit tenait plus de la cage que de la prison. Comme s'il n'était rien, un animal, pas digne d'être emprisonné comme un être humain.

Il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol glacé. Quand est-ce que Tyki Mikk allait revenir ? Fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Dormir était la seul échappatoire qui lui restait contre l'emprisonnement, son seul loisir, sa seule occupation. La réalité était devenue son cauchemar. Il allait finir par devenir fou.

Il rêva de sa femme, de sa fille. Il était de retour en Allemagne, ou plutôt il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Les Exorcistes, l'Innocence, la Congrégation, le Comte Millénaire, les Akumas, les Noah… Rien de tout cela n'existait. Il vivait la petite vie simple qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter et…

- Bien dormi ? Ironisa une voix au-dessus de lui.

Suman en aurait presque pleuré. Il était de retour dans la cellule. Mais il se calma très rapidement : un mince filet de lumière s'était engouffré dans la porte entrouverte de la cellule. Et puis Tyki Mikk était de nouveau avec lui, il n'était plus seul, enfin. Mais le soulagement qu'il ressenti ne lui fit pas oublier qui était l'être en face : le démon, le monstre, qui avait massacré ses compagnons et qui l'avait enfermé ici, dans les ténèbres.

- Tu as à ce point peur de mourir ? Persifla brutalement le Noah, sans le moindre signe avant-coureur. J'ai connu des Exorcistes plus courageux.

Suman releva brusquement la tête, les lèvres retroussées à la manière d'un chien s'apprêtant à mordre.

- Je-ne-suis-pas-un-lâche, rétorqua-t-il avec fureur en détachant exagérément chacun de ses mots.

- A peine, ricana le Noah.

Son rire s'intensifia, jusqu'à en devenir suraigu. L'étincelle démente qui illumina un instant le regard ambré glaça Suman. Le sourire du Noah se mua en une espèce de grimace distordue.

- Mais après tout, reprit le Noah d'un ton étrangement calme et posé. En quoi est-ce étonnant de la part de la part d'un Humain ? Vous ne passez votre temps qu'à ça, à pleurer, à geindre, à supplier à genoux un faux-dieu… Plutôt que vous battre, vous préférez vous cacher dans les jupons dans une pseudo instance supérieur, poursuivit-il d'une voix qui ne cessait de monter dans les octaves. Mais où est-il à présent ton Dieu, Exorciste ?

- Tais-toi ! Se révolta brutalement Suman.

La colère lui fit oublier jusqu'à la règle la plus élémentaire de prudence. Après avoir tutoyé la Mort incarnée, il se jeta sur elle dans un mouvement de rage parfaitement désespérée, totalement suicidaire à vrai dire. Le Noah, surpris, ne fut pas assez rapide. Et avant de comprendre comment il avait fait, Suman se retrouva à califourchon sur son bourreau. Il s'immobilisa, incapable de détacher les yeux de ce visage tellement fin, qu'il en devenait presque féminin. Il ne rendit vraiment compte de la brusque proximité de ses lèvres avec la bouche fine du Noah, que quand celui-ci le mordit violemment. Suman tomba en arrière, surpris, choqué, la lèvre inférieure déchirée, ensanglantée.

Le Noah se releva, et s'en alla, sans un regard en arrière. Suman poussa un véritable hurlement quand la lourde porte en métal se referma, emportant la lumière du jour avec elle. Il cria, le supplia, dans une série de sanglots hystériques, de revenir. Promis, il sera sage cette fois. _Mais par pitié, ne me laissez pas seul ! _Mais Tyki Mikk ne revint pas, et Suman ne put que se maudire d'avoir contrarié la seule personne à pouvoir le sortir de cet endroit.

Les hurlements d'agonie de l'Exorciste finirent par s'estomper. Suman finit par se taire, la voix complètement brisée. Il était incapable d'estimer depuis combien de temps le Noah était partie. Comme il était incapable de dire combien de temps il était enfermé ici. Est-ce que la Congrégation pensait qu'il était mort avec ses compagnons et que c'était pour cette raison que personne n'était venu le chercher ? Ou est-ce que personne n'avait pris la peine de s'inquiéter de son sort ?

Le Noah avait peut-être raison, se dit-il avec amertume. Il ne faisait que geindre et pleurnicher. Pas étonnant que Tyki Mikk en avait assez. Suman se sentait comme un enfant turbulent qu'on aurait enfermé dans sa chambre, en attendant qu'il se calme. C'était humiliant, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix de toute façon. Quand Tyki reviendrait, il ne pleurait plus, il ne le provoquerait pas… Comme ça, peut-être que cette fois-ci, le Noah accepterait de rester un peu plus longtemps avec lui. Peut-être qu'il ouvrirait un peu plus la porte pour le récompenser, pour permettre à la lumière du jour de s'engouffrer entièrement dans sa minuscule petite cellule. Et peut-être même qu'un jour, il le laisserait sortir.

Tyki finit par revenir, avec une assiette de nourriture sur laquelle Suman, affamé, se jeta avec voracité. Tyki était revenu ! Tyki ne l'aurait pas laissé mourir de faim, Tyki était revenu s'occuper de lui. Sa lèvre inférieure avait eu le temps de cicatriser depuis sa dernière visite ; si Suman avait eu l'esprit plus clair, il aurait compris que le Noah le laissait seul de plus en plus longtemps. Mais Suman avait perdu toute notion du temps. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui à présent, c'était que Tyki était revenu. Il n'était plus seul désormais.

Cette fois-ci encore, Tyki se mit à lui parler, à propos de cette guerre, à propos de l'Innocence et de la Congrégation. Suman l'écouta en silence. Ce n'était pas comme s'il approuvait réellement ce que le plus jeune disait, seulement il redoutait que le Noah se vexe et s'en aille, le laissant à nouveau seul. Alors il dit tout ce que le Noah voulait entendre. Tyki Mikk resta plus longtemps cette fois-ci. Il fit même une chose incroyable qui stupéfia le malheureux Exorciste : il laissa la porte grande ouverte derrière lui en partant. Suman cligna des yeux, ébloui par la forte luminosité. Les ténèbres avaient disparues ; sa cellule lui sembla soudainement moins minuscule, moins oppressante. Tyki le mettait à l'épreuve. Suman se dit qu'il devait être sage, pour le remercier d'être aussi gentil avec lui.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il ne tenta pas de s'enfuir. Alors qu'il lui aurait été si facile de mettre fin à ce cauchemar, il ne fit pas un geste pour se libérer. Son esprit malade, brisé par la faim, la solitude et la terreur, en était incapable. S'il partait, il serait à nouveau seul. La Congrégation n'en avait absolument rien à faire de lui, elle l'avait forcé à se battre à leurs côtés avant de l'abandonner comme un déchet. Tyki tenait à lui, lui. S'il partait, Tyki ne pourrait plus s'occuper de lui. Il s'assit un peu plus confortablement, savourant avec délice les rayons de soleil qui caressaient sa peau.

_- Papa ! _

Suman ouvrit les yeux. Il avait une petite fille, se rappela-t-il soudain. Ainsi qu'une femme, une famille. Il n'avait pas le droit de les abandonner… Il tenta de se relever. Il entendit comme un bruit de pas au loin, et s'immobilisa en plein mouvement, incapable de réprimer l'espoir qui l'envahi à ce son. Il était heureux, à la simple idée que Tyki Mikk revienne le voir. S'il partait, il ne reverrait sans doute plus jamais le Noah. Il serait à nouveau seul, à la merci des ténèbres. Il se rassit. Tyki finirait par revenir ; il devait lui prouver qu'il méritait la faveur qu'il lui avait faite. Il devait lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas eu tort de lui faire confiance.

Tyki eut un sourire satisfait en pénétrant le lendemain dans la cellule de l'Exorciste. Ce dernier, en l'apercevant, se releva maladroitement pour l'accueillir, avec dans le regard la même expression soumise et stupide qu'un chien face à son maitre.

Suman était tellement heureux de le revoir. Tyki était revenu ! Il se demanda si Tyki était fier de lui. _Tu as vu ? Tu as vu ? J'ai été sage !_ Le Noah s'assit à côté de lui, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Suman, incapable du moindre esprit de résistance, se laissa bercer par la douceur de la peau brune. Son corps se détendit totalement dans l'étreinte de son bourreau. Il était tellement bien… Le Noah passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de l'Exorciste, qui soupira d'aise. Peut-être que tout n'allait pas si mal, après tout… Il n'était qu'un petit Exorciste sans la moindre envergure, pourtant un être aussi puissant et exceptionnel qu'un Noah prenait le temps d'accorder de l'attention à un insecte aussi insignifiant que lui. Il avait de la chance, beaucoup de chance.

- Est-ce que tu veux sortir ? Lui demanda un beau jour le Noah.

Il y a quelques mois, Suman aurait sauté sur l'occasion. Il l'avait tellement supplié de le laisser sortir de cet enfer, pourtant… Il fit un véritable bon en arrière et se recroquevilla dans le coin le plus sombre de sa cellule. Non, non, non, non, non ! Tyki voulait se débarrasser de lui, c'est ça ? Il avait quelque chose de mal ? Il voulait rester avec lui. Il ne partirait pas !

Il fallut énormément de temps et de patience à Tyki, pour convaincre Suman de quitter sa cellule. Après huit mois de ténèbres, Suman ne comprenait plus pourquoi il avait tellement voulu sortir. Le monde était si laid, la lumière lui brûlait les yeux. Et cette Innocence fixée à son bras lui faisait horreur… Elle pourrait faire tellement de mal à Tyki, qu'il en avait la nausée. Cette Innocence parasitait son corps, il ne pouvait s'en débarrasser qu'en se débarrassant de son bras avec. Il supplia Tyki de le faire, mais celui-ci refusa d'un petit signe de tête tranquille.

Au grand soulagement de Suman, Tyki finit par lui permettre de rentrer dans sa cellule. Tyki venait le voir de plus en plus souvent. Puis les caresses se firent plus poussées. Suman se sentait honoré à l'idée d'avoir le droit de poser ses mains sur un corps aussi parfait. Il ne tenta même pas de se débattre quand Tyki le retourna sans la moindre douceur. Même s'il ne put nier la douleur, Suman ne laissa échapper aucun son quand son cadet le pénétra. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir. Sa souffrance était bien de moindre importance par rapport au plaisir que son corps pourrait apporter à Tyki, alors elle passa au second plan. Comme tout le reste, d'ailleurs.

Quand Tyki lui demanda s'il l'aimait, Suman répondit par l'affirmative avec vigueur, dans un cri dans lequel transparaissait toute l'étendue de sa folie. Mais pourtant, cela ne sembla pas suffire à Tyki qui lui demanda de le lui prouver. Alors, Suman réussit à nouveau à sortir de sa cellule, malgré sa peur panique du monde extérieur. Il sortit et appela la Congrégation, à la première cabine publique qu'il croisa. Komui ne semblait même pas surpris de l'entendre. Personne ne semblait s'être inquiété de la disparition de son unité. Maitrisant à grande peine son envie de hurler, Suman annonça d'une voix qu'il espérait convaincante qu'il venait de s'enfuir du repaire des Noah, qui l'avaient maintenu en captivité, que ses deux coéquipiers étaient morts et qu'il voulait la position exacte de l'unité la plus proche pour la rejoindre. Komui obtempéra sans trop de difficulté.

- Excellent, le félicita Tyki avant de l'embrasser.

Le reste n'avait aucune importance, ni les Exorcistes qui mourront par sa faute de la main d'un Noah, ni même les ravages que sa propre Innocence causera à son corps en le rejetant. Pas plus que ce que Tyki Mikk dira à Allen Walker, sans aucun égard pour Suman qui agonisait à côté d'eux :

- Et bien, c'était un ennemi. Je l'ai donc tué. Logique, non ?

Rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, pas après tout ce qu'il avait enduré.

* * *

*yeux mouillés* une review ?


End file.
